LOST
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Four cute stories about your fav couples on the show and their kids! Chaire, Shayid, Skate, and Jun. Set in the future.
1. Leanna

**Title:** LOST

**Author:** Psyc0gurl0

**Summary:** It has been 10 years since the castaways have landed on the island. What have they been doing to keep busy? 4 cute little stories about 4 cute little couples. Just a random fic on cuteness.

**Disclaimer:** none are mine. If The show was mine Claire and Charlie would've gotten together a LONG time ago!

**Couples:** Charlie/Claire, Saiyd/Shannon, Jin/Sun, and Sawyer/Kate

**Author's note:** This is my first Lost fic. I haven't seen any new episodes, I'm a new watcher, my friend got me really into it. I watched the whole first season on DVD in 2 days, lol. It was Thanksgiving break! I haven't really seen any 3rd season episiods because I got into it during the hiatus but its coming on soon! So excited! So this story is a short story, I hope you liked it. I should warn you like I warn every other story I own/write, I'm really bad at spelling, and I'm too tired to go into details, but I hope this is good and not OOC. Thankx for reading!

**L**eanna

"Leanna! Baby, it's time to take a bath!" Claire yelled across the beach looking for her 6 year old daughter.

Claire sighed as she looked at her boyfriend, next to her, who was laughing.

"It's not funny, Charlie, she always does this! Whenever I mention shower or bath she runs, and she runs fast." Claire said shaking her head, as her boyfriend laughed harder.

"Calm down, luv, we'll get threw this." Charlie said obviously mocking the situation.

Claire looked away from him hoping he wouldn't see her smile. "Ahh, come on Claire it's no big deal, maybe have her take a bath with one of the other kids." Charlie said shrugging.

"I'll make sure she takes a bath with Steven, you know how close they are." Claire said nudging him and smiling flirtatiously.

Charlie scowled at her, "not funny, they're only kids. I can't believe we found them like that yesterday, they're SIX for gods' sake!" Charlie said protectively.

Claire laughed at him, knowing how protective he was of his daughter. "It's just a phase." Claire muttered looking out there little hut to the surrounding huts.

After 10 years of being on a island, where they knew no one would find them Michael, Jin, Sawyer, Jack, and John decided to make huts for everyone. Claire and Charlie's hut was a little bigger then everyone else's since they had 4 people instead of everyone else's 2 or 3.

"Yeah, but what if they end up getting married or something?" Charlie said sighing.

"Charlie, there very few people to choose from on this island, whoever she ends up with just hope she ends up with someone. Besides that's how I ended up with you, no one around, just you." Claire said smiling at him.

"Thanks, luv, you make me feel great about myself."

Claire laughed at him and leaned closer forgetting about making there daughter take a bath. "You make me feel great about myself." Claire muttered kissing him lightly.

"It's my job, I'm big fun Charlie." Charlie whispered leaning in closer to get another kiss from his girlfriend.

"Hey, guys, I found this in my hut hiding, again. Can you please keep your children to yourself." Hurly said coming into the hut without knocking. He pulled behind him a short, skinny, blond haired girl, with dark blue eyes.

"There you are, Leanna." Claire said as she slowly walked towards them, sighing.

"Do you guys always have to kiss?" Leanna asked in her little 6 year old voice.

"Yes, it's what couples do." Charlie said smiling at his daughter.

"Then why can't me and Steven kiss?" Leanna whined, as Claire laughed at her boyfriend's face.

"Cause your too young, Le." Charlie said in his grown-up voice he used for the island children.

"Mum? Dad? Can I go hunting with Locke?" Aaron asked coming into the already crowded hut.

"What's he hunting?" Charlie asked as he looked at his pouting daughter.

"Boar." Claire winced at the simple word. "Aaron, we talked about this. I don't want you hunting with** Mr** Locke." Claire said exagerating the Mr so her son could hear it. Just because her children were growing up on an island didn't mean they shouldn't have manners.

"Why not, mum?"

"Because I want you to wait until you are older, he can go hunting with someone else."

"Mum..." Aaron whined looking at his mother then towards his father. "Can I go dad?"

Charlie looked towards Claire then back at the exact replica that was her son. "Claire, can he try to go? It's just a hunt, and they probably won't catch anything." Charlie said trying to smile at her.

"Yeah Claire, remember Walt? He went with Locke a couple times." Hurly added for Aaron's sake. Claire looked at Hurly then turned to glare at Charlie then looked back to her son.

"Fine, but if you aren't back by dark you aren't going out with him until your 13." She said then looked towards her daughter.

"So, now that you have everything figured out, I'm gonna go, and make sure no other children are hiding in my hut." Hurly muttered leaving the couple's hut.

They watched Hurley go and there was silence in their hut until Claire rounded first on Leanna then on Charlie. "Ok, first Leanna, why do you hide everytime I mention bath?"

"I don't like taking baths, what if someones watching?" Leanna said looking out the window to the hut, fear in her voice.

"Why do you think someone would be watching, Le?" Charlie asked a note of strange emotion in his voice. As far as Claire could tell the emotion wasn't happiness.

"I'm just afraid, I was at Theo's hut yesterday and I heard his parents talking about people in the jungle. Then I asked what they were talking about Theo's dad started telling scary stories about people in the woods!" Leanna said with wide eyes.

Claire sighed looking at Charlie. "Le, baby, no ones watching you, and don't listen to scary stories when you know they frighten you."

"But—"

"no buts, Le, your taking a bath and that's final! You haven't bathed in several days and no bathing on an island is bad."

"Mum!"

"Le, come on." Claire said holding her daughters hand. "Nothing is in the jungle."

"Dad! Do I have to bath?"

Charlie chuckled at her voice and expression he was about to say no when he got a quick glare from Claire and her mouthing 'I'm taking to you later.' "Yes, luv, you have to go take a bath."

Leanna crossed her arms and angrily stomped off towards the bath houses the crash victims had made for themselves. Luckily no one was at the little stream, they had made their baths.

"Come on, babe, the water isn't bad."

"Will you tell me a story?" Leanna asked with a pout.

Claire sighed and nodded. "Sure, what story?"

"Um...a story about...how you and Daddy fell in love."

Claire laughed then looked at her too serious daughter and nodded.

"Well, fine, Le."

"Ok."

The child got into the water and her mother handed her a bar of soap to wash her dirty face and body.

"Well, we had been living on this island for a very long time, almost a year, when Charlie decided to have a party for the anniversary of our crash. Since we all knew that the anniversary of our crash was going to be a sad one, he wanted to lighten it up."

"Then?" Leanna looked at her mother with big blue eyes.

"Well, then we threw a party all day and well into the night. As it hit 12 midnight Charlie finally told me what I wanted to hear since meeting him. Of course I never actually knew I wanted to hear those three words." Claire said caught up in the memory of that night. The night Charlie had said he loved her.

"Were you happy. Mum?"

Claire smiled down at her soapy daughter and nodded. "Of course! And we've been together since."

"And you had me!" Leanna added happily as Claire washed her hair.

"And I had you." Claire agreed as her daughter dunked her head and squeezed her eyes to not get any soap in them.

"Mum?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wish you could leave this island?"

Claire paused regarding her daughter. "Sometimes, but, if we hadn't landed on this plane, I wouldn't have met Charlie, or had you. And I love you too very much, along of course with Aaron!" Claire said smiling at her daughter and drying her off with a towel they had gotten from the hatch.

"I like this island." Leanna said smiling at her mother curled up in the sun soaked towel.

"Me too. Now lets go get you dressed and you can go find Steven."

"I would, but he's taking _his_ bath." Leanna wrinkled her nose and sighed.

Claire laughed at her daughter and carried her back to the hut she shared with Charlie.

* * *

"So you finally got her to take a bath?" Charlie asked laughing as Claire lay next to him later that night.

When she and Leanna had gotten back to the hut after Leanna's bath, Charlie had been missing. After the castaways dinner she saw him emerging from the jungle with Aaron running after him yelling about how Locke caught a huge boar.

"Yep, and I told her about when we found out we loved each other."

Charlie laughed remembering the first anniversary of them landing on this island. "Yeah? Did she enjoy it?"

"She seemed to and she didn't complain about the bath. I think I finally found a way to make her take baths."

"The power of story telling."

Claire nodded laughing. "By the way, I'm still mad at you for telling Aaron he could hunt with Locke."

"Oh come on, Claire-Bear, you know your not mad at me. You love me!" Charlie said starting to tickle her.

"Stop! Charlie stop!" Clarie said giggling trying to get away from him.

"Claire loves Charlie." Charlie announced loudly so the rest of the huts could hear them.

"We know!" someone cried from outside their hut. "Be quiet!"

Claire giggled softly and kissed her boyfriend. "I love you Charlie now the question is do you love me?"

"Always and forever." Charlie said huskily before kissing her.

"Charlie! Claire! Come get your daughter! She and Steven won't come out of the bath house!" Shannon yelled opening their hut door.

They groaned and ruled over to sit up and walk towards the bathhouse where their daughter was hiding in. Aaron laughed outside the bathhouse as the parents banged on the door for the two 6 year olds to come out.

Just another day on the Lost island.

(A/n: cute and sweet. I know. There are 3 other chapters if you can handle it! lol. Hope you liked it!)


	2. Ocean

**A/N:** I know I just updated and I didn't really give people a chance to read it or whatever. BUT! I really wanted to update cause I'm excited for this story! So yeah. lol. Also I would like to add I know nothing about fishing or swimming so I made all of the info you are about to read up! Also I want to thank the three people that reviewed! XxSophiexX, Lauren the Oxymoron, and LaughSpazm! you all get a cookie for reviewing me! Glad you liked it! Chapter 2

**O**cean

She ran threw the part of the Jungle she was aloud. She felt the leaves against her shoulders some stinging her skin has she ran threw them, but she ignored it, she had to concentrate.

"Ready or not here I come!" Leanna's voice rang threw the empty forest.

Ocean giggled as she stopped and hide behind a tree. She held her breath so her friend wouldn't find her and waited. She head Leanna's running feet pass her and Ocean smiled at her brilliant hiding spot.

"Ocean!" she suddenly heard it.

"Ocean!" she groaned as the voice came closer.

Her name was in perfect Korean, and only one person on the island said her name in Korean, and that was her dad. "Ocean! Come here!" he yelled again his voice as close as ever.

Ocean sighed and came out of her hiding spot to face her father.

"Ocean, what are you doing?"

"Playing hide-and-go-seek." Ocean said in Korean.

"You were suppose to meet me at the beach an hour ago! You have lessons!"

"But dad! We were playing a game!"

"You can play another time, learning is for now!" Jin said sternly.

Ocean sighed and nodded following her father threw the jungle back to their hut.

"Found you!" the blonde girl said to her friend upon seeing her. Ocean looked at Leanna and smiled sadly.

"I have a lesson, I'll play later."

"Can you tell me where Steven is then, since you aren't playing?" Leanna asked mischievously as she walked with her friend and Jin.

"He's by the caves."

Leanna giggled and ran off in the opposite direction towards the caves, where some people lived, got water, or went to the doctor to get fixed. "Thanks!" Leanna called behind her as Ocean walked with her father.

They finally got to the beach and headed towards their little home. Ocean could see her mother outside their hut waiting for them.

"Ocean, there you are!" Sun said smiling.

Ocean nodded trying to smile at her mother but failing, she wanted to play with her friends not learn to fish and swim.

"Today, we are going to be in the water, and fish." Jin said to his daughter in Korean.

Ocean sighed and nodded.

Twice a week they would have a lesson, one day would be swimming the next it would be fishing or sometimes both, like today. Her parents wanted her to be safe in the water, and know how to fend for herself if she ever ended up alone. They wanted to pass their traits down in case they never got off this island, that's why she knew Korean AND English. But right now, in the middle of her hide-and-go-seek game, it seemed like a waste of time.

"Ok." Ocean said simply waiting for her dad to get ready. "Mom, why do I have to do these lessons? No one else does!"

Sun laughed at her daughter. "We just want you to be safe, and ready if we don't get off this island."

"But–"

"And everyone else does things too. Aaron, was hunting with Locke a couple days ago, Steven is learning to build electronic things, Theo is learning to shoot guns, Walt is learning some medicines, and Leanna is always willing to entertain people and lately she has helped me in my garden. We all do our part to live on this island, Ocean." Ocean sighed and nodded as her father came out of the hut.

"Are you ready?" Jin asked Ocean.

Ocean nodded, and all three of them went down to a more private part of the ocean.

"Ok, do you remember what we learned last week?"

"Well, I learned how to help someone if they are drowning, and how to do the front crawl."

"Good, now today we are going to learn how to swim against a ruff current." Jin said to his daughter.

Ocean nodded and sighed ready to go get wet.

"Then we are going to learn how to identify good fish from poison fish."

"Ok."

Jin nodded and stepped waist deep into the water Ocean followed but had to stand on her tips toes to lift her head out of the water.

"Jin!" Sun yelled in Korean.

"Yes?" Jin asked turning to look at his wife.

"Maybe you should move back a little." Jin looked down at his daughter and nodded pulling her more onto shore.

"Front crawl into the waves, like this." Jin demonstrated.

Ocean nodded copying what her father did, and after awhile she forgot she hated lessons, and enjoyed being in the water. She loved to swim, maybe that's why her parents plus everyone else called her ocean.

After an hour of swimming they got out and headed for some rocks to sit on taking a 10 minute break before their next lesson of fish.

"What did we learn last week about fishing?" Jin asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Spears are helpful if you have a small group, like ours, lets are better if you want to feed everyone in the camp." Ocean recited.

"Good, what about colors?"

"Strips, are poisons, you can eat them if you know how to skin them, also blow fish are the same. If you step on something go immediately to Jack or mom. Also darker fish are healthier and easier to eat." Ocean added smiling at Jin.

"Good, little Ocean, your learning. Lets go get our nets."

Ocean smiled liking she did well. She and her father didn't always see eye to eye, and when they did she liked it, she felt closer to him, it made her happy. She was happy now with the results, maybe fishing/swimming was good sometimes it brought her family closer together.

* * *

"Ocean, where have you been all day?" Theo asked as Ocean walked towards his hut where the island kids were meeting for dinner. Once a week they all met for dinner in someone else's house, they didn't know why they did it, it was just fun.

"I was fishing with my dad."

"Sounds boring, sorry."

"It wasn't." Ocean said defensively.

"Well I said sorry, little Ocean." Theo said smirking knowing she hated when anyone but her dad called her that. How he knew of the nickname was a mystery to Ocean since she knew he spoke no Korean.

"Shut up!" Ocean said crossing her arms.

"Hey, Ocean!" Leanna said stepping beside her angry friend.

"Le, tell Theo to shut up!" Ocean said looking at her friend.

"What's he doing?"

"Being a jerk!"

Theo laughed looking at the two girls. "Girls have no sense of humor."

"Your just angry because your parents spend no time with you!" Ocean said flipping her long black hair.

"They spend time with me!"

"I bet they don't! They're probably off in the woods _kissing_." Ocean said spitting the word out as if it was a cuss word.

"Well, I never see your parents kiss, they're probably headed for devornce"

"it's divorce." Steven said coming over to the other three kids and sensing the tense atmosphere.

"They just don't like PDA!" Leanna said speaking up for her friend's parents, and her own, since they didn't usually kiss in public or on the beach with everyone staring at them.

"Yeah right, they're probably going to get divorced right away, I would too if I had a brat daughter like you!" Theo spat causing the 6 year old to go into tears.

Ocean picked a hand full of sand up and threw it at the boys face before running back to her own hut. When she got there she saw her mother sitting their eating some fish outside the hut.

"Mommy!" Ocean said hugging her startled mother.

"Yes?"

"Theo and me got in an arguenment"

"Argument." Sun corrected. Whenever Ocean got upset her English was always off.

"And, and he said you and dad would get a devornce." Sun looked at her daughter confused.

"Little Ocean, we aren't getting divorced. Jin and I love each other."

Ocean looked at her mother dead in the eye and asked, "are you sure?" Sun laughed.

"Positive."

"Then where is he?"

"Getting more wood for our fire."

Ocean sniffed and accepted the answer. "I'm going to go give Theo a piece of my mind!" Ocean announced standing up, but was pulled back down by her mother.

"No you aren't, besides he's walking over right now."

"Ocean?" Theo asked crossing his arms and looking like he didn't want to be there.

"Yes?" Ocean asked sweetly knowing Theo had a hard time with saying apologizes.

"I'm, well, you see, I'm...sorry."

Ocean giggled at Theo's lame apology and nodded. "Apology accepted."

Theo nodded and walked away but stopped. "Are you still coming over for dinner?"

"Yea, give me a minute." Ocean said not paying attention and getting up to go give her dad a hug. "Dad?" she said hugging his legs.

"Ocean?" Jin asked confused looking down at her from his pile of wood.

"I really do like our lessons, together, if you were wondering."

Jin looked confused and smiled down at her. "Well, thank you."

"Can we do some tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not." Jin said looking at his wife still confused.

"Thank you." Ocean said getting up and following Theo down the beach as Jin went to sit by Sun.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. She just likes us together." Sun said smiling and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Good?" Jin said still confused.

"Good."

(A/n: Some, Jin/Sun action for ya! lol. Review please, or don't I'll probably update anyway.)


	3. Steven

**A/n:** So I was freaking out because I really needed to write something and I'm staying at someone's house all weekend so I couod really write, but I finally got chapter 3 up! yeah! So I started another Lost fic which I'm really excited for, it's all Charlie/Claire though. I'm updating that soon, along w/ like everything else. lol. yeah. So thank you for the 6 reviews i got! its a helluva lot better then one. I hope u like Steven!

**S**teven

"Stop! Mom! Stop!" Steven whined as his mother tried to fit him for some new clothes.

"Steven! Would you stand still! It'll only take a minute if you stood still!" Shannon said getting frustrated by her son.

"I don't want new clothes, my clothes are fine!" He said starting to get mad at his mother.

"Steven they are ripped, and muddy, and they smell gross! You've been wearing these same clothes for almost 2 weeks and I need to wash them." Shannon said sighing as the 6 almost 7 year old fidgeted even more.

"Besides I want you to have new clothes for your birthday." Shannon said smugly. "When I was your age---"

"you were my age?" Steven asked with wide eyes incredulous his mother could be so young and that she wasn't always so bossy.

Shannon snorted and rolled her eyes; "yes I was your age once! I'm not that old, hun, I'm only 31."

"Well, that's old." Steven said looking at his mother with wide eyes.

Laughter came from the doorway to their hut and mother and son looked at the source of it.

"Dad? Can I go, please? Mom wants to make me new clothes for my birthday." Steven asked his father.

Sayid shrugged looking at Shannon who looked angrily back at him. "Give your mother 10 more minutes." Sayid was used to being the mediator between mother and son, they often fought and were hardly ever in the room together for more then 10 minutes alone without fighting. Sayid thought it was because they were so much alike that there could only be one Shannon who was so stubborn.

"Fine." Steven said grumpily crossing his arms and looking very much like his mother when she was mad. The only difference was his mother was blonde and lighter, when Steven was darker with black curly hair. As his mother worked in silence trying to make new clothes for him a sudden thought hit Steven.

"You guys aren't getting divorced are you?" Steven noticed they had been fighting a lot lately and with Theo's comments a couple days before he was starting to get worried.

"What would give you that idea?" Sayid asked scrunching his eyebrows up as Shannon snorted.

"We'd actually have to **be **married to get divorced." she muttered.

"You aren't married?" Steven asked confused.

"Done, go play with Leanna while we get ready for tomorrow." Shannon said smiling down at her son and pushing him slightly towards the door.

"Wait! I---"

"you wanted to go play so bad, so go." Shannon said as Steven finally left the little hut to go find his friends.

"What was that about?" Sayid asked looking at his girlfriend.

"What was what about?" Shannon asked confused.

"Well, making him stand in here while you measured him."

"He needed new clothes." Shannon said defensively.

Sayid laughed at her. "You hate sewing."

"I know, but I just want his birthday to be good. I mean, I always looked forward to my birthdays when I was younger, and even now." Shannon said shrugging. "I just don't want him to miss out on stuff just because of this craphole island," she added running a tired and threw her hair.

"You mean with presents and cake?"

Shannon nodded, "but I did get Claire to make a cake, cause she can bake, and I got Sawyer to give me some things from his stash, so I hope he likes it, it's not like birthdays back in civilization but it'll do."

Sayid nodded going to sit by her. "In Iraq birthdays weren't a very big thing." he muttered as she leaned closer to him.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, it seems Americans blow things out of proportion more, like birthdays, and Christmas." Sayid said a hint of teasing in his voice.

But Shannon rolled her eyes and decided to say nothing, knowing it'd turn into an argument, a stupid argument at that and her running to Boone, then Sayid getting mad and jealous, then everything would be awkward and tense, after that make-up-sex would come and the whole cycle would start all over. It seemed they argued a lot more lately, and she seemed to run to Boone a lot more. It was arguments over stupid stuff too, like comments about Americans or comments about his home life.

Shannon sighed and snuggled closer to Sayid, she liked what they had together, and she didn't want it to end, it was a scary thought loosing Sayid.

"Sayid?"

"Yes, Shannon?" Sayid muttered.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sayid asked confused.

"Everything lately, running to Boone, and arguing, I don't want this to turn out like what my parents had before they divorced." Shannon said opening up for what seemed like awhile."

"It won't, Shannon, I love you." Shannon smiled and leaned up to kiss him as Claire came into the hut.

"woaw!" Claire said walking back out.

"Wait! Claire!" Shannon yelled standing up and heading outside to find Claire.

"Sorry about that, I just... I'm sorry I should've knocked." Claire said embarrassed.

"It's fine, so about that cake?" Shannon said smiling.

"Oh! Yeah, it's fine; I just wanted to know if you've seen Leanna though. Charlie, Aaron, and I wanted to eat dinner together and I can't find her." Claire said looking along the beach and the setting sun in the distance.

"Well, you could try Jin and Sun's tent, or the caves, maybe Jack's seen her." Shannon said shrugging as Sayid came out to join them.

"Hello Claire how's Charlie, and the rest of your clan?" Claire smiled and nodded.

"Pretty good, Steven seems to be good too."

"Yeah, he is excited for his birthday tomorrow." Sayid said looking at Shannon.

"Yeah Leanna is too, she says she has a present for him, and I'll start the cake early tomorrow morning."

"Good thank you again."

Claire nodded and started to walk, "if you see Leanna send her our way, please." Claie said smiling and waving goodbye as Sayid wrapped an arm around Shannon's waist.

"Where were we?"

Shannon smiled and turned her face towards his. As their lips touched slightly they heard footsteps approach them.

"Hey, Shannon." Sayid and Shannon looked over towards Boone who stood in front of them. "Sayid." he smiled stiffly at both of them and looked like he wanted to ask something. "Where's Steven?" He blurted out.

"He ran off a few minutes ago, why?" Sayid asked forced politeness in his voice.

Sayid didn't like Boone, and he suspected he never would like Boone. He got in the way too much he had been in the way for 10 years and probably would continue to get in the way for the next 10 years. But for Shannon's sake Sayid would put up with him, for now, at least.

"Well, I might be away with Locke all day tomorrow, so I wanted to give him his present now, besides, Shannon always liked getting presents the night before her birthday and since Steven's Shannon's son..." Boone trailed off smiling at Shannon who smiled back slightly.

"Hey mom, Boone, dad." Steven said walking up with Leanna by his side.

"Hey Steven." Boone said smiling at the curly haired birthday boy.

"Hey Boone." Leanna said smiling and looking at Shannon and Sayid.

"And Shannon and Sayid."

"Leanna, your mom was looking for you." Shannon said speaking up.

"She was?" Leanna asked sighing. "Great, another bath." "Bye, Steven! I'll see you tomorrow!" Leanna said walking towards her hut.

"So, here's your present." Boone said thrusting the gift to his step-nephew, smiled and muttered a goodbye.

"That was weird." Steven muttered following his parents into the hut holding the object in his hands then throwing it on his bed.

"I forgot to go to the kitchen, today, so we are having leftovers from last night." Shannon said sighing and looking at the poorly mad meal from the night before.

Since arriving on the island, Shannon had really tried to make an effort to help out people. But when she and Sayid moved in together then had Steven, Shannon tried even harder to sew and cook and clean. Cleaning was done with right away, she just had to live with the sand, cooking was ok, and the sewing was usually given to Kate.

She turned away from the two guys and started putting the food on plates. "Lets eat outside." she said missing the look exchanged between the two.

"Shannon, how about we... that'd be fine." Sayid said trying to smile at his girlfriend as his son silently begged him to go get some food from some other people.

"Good." Shannon chirped as they went outside to eat dinner.

They ate silently with the occasional this is good. Steven excused himself after eating and headed to Theo's, so Sayid and Shannon were left to clean up.

"I wonder what Boone got him." Sayid muttered washing the dishes with a wet rag.

"Yeah, probably a knife or something." Shannon said shrugging putting the small amount of dishes away and going over to their bed.

"I'm so tired." She said yawning and curling up in bed.

"Shannon its not even 8 are you alright?" Sayid asked jokingly.

"I'm fine. Come lay next to me though." Shannon said holding her arms out like a 3 year old asking to be put to bed.

Sayid smiled going over to her and the curled up together falling asleep before their son got home.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to---"

"mom! Please stop." Steven muttered opening his eyes to see his mothers smiling face.

"Why? It's your birthday! Happy birthday!"

Steven sighed and smiled. "Thanks where's dad?"

"He went to get more water, and your birthday breakfast! How's it feel to be a year older?" Shannon said smiling.

"Like it does to be 6." Steven said shrugging and getting out of bed.

"Here's your breakfast." Sayid mumbled looking tired and handing his son his breakfast.

"Thanks." Steven said eating happily.

"Here's your gift too." Shannon said putting the gift next to Boone's unopened one.

Steven nodded and ate quickly then opened his presents. "Cool!" he exclaimed looking at Boone's present which was a hand carved knife.

"I bet Locke did that." Shannon muttered in Sayid's ear.

"Wow! A set of...cards." Steven asked looking at his mother and father with a question written on his face. "What are these?"

"Well, we figured you could learn to play some card games, you can play so many things with cards." Shannon said happily looking at her son's strained smiling face.

"Cool, thanks mom, thanks dad." he said getting up and hugging both of them then walking out the door.

"He hated it." Shannon said sadly.

"No, we just have to teach him how to play." Sayid said kissing her on the forehead to try to make her feel better.

Shannon nodded laying her head against his shoulder.

Outside Steven heard shouts of Happy birthday and he shouted thank you back. Soon enough he made it to Leanna's hut and walked in without knocking.

"Here!" she exclaimed immediately upon seeing him.

He opened it to find a book, "wow, but…I can't read." He said embarrassed.

"Oh!" Leanna said feeling her cheeks warm up. "I'll take it back then. I just assumed, my parents taught me."

"Oh." Steven said looking down at the book and feeling slightly left out, his parents never taught him to read.

"It's my favorite, my mum taught me to read."

"Oh." Steven said again.

"And my dad." She added.

They stood their feeling awkward and after a few minutes they decided to leave and find Theo and Ocean to play a game. The day went by fast and finally as the sunset Steven was dragged over by his parents to a party they had put together. They ate and told stories, and Steven opened presents. He was surprised to find he had a really good time.

Usually he hated his birthday because his mother got all nostalgic and it just mad him sad for her and slightly mad. He and his mom didn't really get along to great but when it was near his birthday he felt bad for her because she always wanted to make them elaborate but when you lived on an island it was sort of hard for that.

As he sat their a piece of cake sitting on a leaf, since they ran out of plates and his mother to his left Steven had the sudden urge to hug her. She had done all this for him so he could have a good birthday and he couldn't even be grateful for a pack of cards she gave him.

"Thank you mom." He said suddenly looking at his mother.

"Your welcome." She said smiling at him.

"I'm glad you like the party."

"No, I mean, for everything, and can you teach me to read?"

Shannon looked surprised. "Sure."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Shannon said smiling and looking at Sayid who sat next to her.

"Happy birthday, Steven." He said smiling at his son.

"Thanks mom. Thank you dad."

Steven looked away as his parents kissed for what seemed like the 100th time that night and sighed, his mother wasn't so bad sometimes.

(A/n: I think it's longer then my other chapters so far. Oh well. So I'm suppose to be stufying for my finales but whatever. I'll ace it. I think. So i know surprise right? with Boone? and well Shannon? I wish they didn't kill Shannon though her and Sayid were cute..oh well. reviews any1?)


	4. Theo

**A/n:** hey people! So last chapter in this little fic, and I realized I REALLY enjoyed writing Theo's part, so I'm a little sad to see this end. tear. maybe I'll write another story about these kids. who knows. So I hope you enjoyed the story, and I know I just updated but I'm like updating everything recently. you know finales all ended and stuff! So I hope this story is as close to Kate and Sawyer as I could get. As I wrote it I realized that kate and Sawyer wouldn't be BAD parents just a little neglectful cause their in the top pop ppl w/ jack. so I hope u enjoy! and its not OOC. cause I tried my hardiest! i will stop rambabling...

**T**heo

"Mom?" Theo asked sitting up in his bed. "Mom?" he asked again looking around the hut he shared with his parents. "Dad?"

He looked around the hut but the hut was empty. He got out of bed and opened the hut door to see the sun high in the sky.

He looked down the beach and saw Ocean fishing with Jin, Leanna reading on the beach with Charlie, and if he squinted he saw Shannon reading to Steven.

Theo sighed looking back in his hut and seeing no one. He grabbed a book from his fathers collection and walked a little ways down the beach to his favorite reading spot. He sat down and took the book out leaning against a tree and began to read.

"Hey Theo."

Theo looked up to see Hurley walking towards him. "Hey Hurley." Theo said smirking at him.

"Dude, when you do that you look just like your father." Hurley said staring at the 6 year old boy and his expression.

Theo laughed, "I don't know wither to thank you or be mad, Hurley."

"Yeah me neither, your dad is one...yea." Hurley said nodding as if he was making sense.

Theo stared at the man and nodded as if he knew what he was saying.

"Theo where are your parents?"

Theo looked at Hurley then shrugged. "No idea." Theo said then added, "But if you see them, tell them that I say hi."

Hurley looked at him his eyebrows pushing together in an upward motion. "Dude when was the last time you saw your parents?"

Theo shrugged staring at his book. "Yesterday or maybe the day before. They're in and out a lot. Mom helps Jack and dad's just all over the place, or with mom helping Jack." Theo said shrugging as if it didn't bother him.

Hurley looked at the little boy, "sorry, dude, but you'll see them later probably, I mean, it is our anniversary."

Theo nodded as Hurley headed towards the direction of all the huts. Theo looked down at his book and tried to read it until he just gave up thinking about what Hurley said and the last time he saw his parents. It was like they avoided him or something, all his friends parents smothered them in love and what did he get?

Neglecting parents who didn't give a damn about him and his whereabouts.

Theo stood up angrily and went into the jungle ignoring all his parents warnings about the jungle. It wasn't like they cared. No one cared about him.

As he walked angrily through the jungle and deeper and deeper into it, he realized about a mile away from the beach he had no idea where he was. He stopped and looked around him wondering if he was close to the caves. He decided to walk forward not worrying about it, something would come along soon.

The deeper he went into the forest the darker it got. He didn't know if it was the sun setting or if the trees were just making it darker. He stopped again by a tall tree and looked behind him checking to make sure he was alone. He took a piece of fruit off the tree and his homemade water bottle off from around his neck, he opened the cap realizing that it was empty.

"Perfect." he muttered bitting a piece of fruit. "Just perfect." He turned around as he heard a strange noise come from a few feet back. The noise came again, closer this time and Theo took off running.

* * *

"Hurley? Have you seen Theo?" Kate asked seeing Hurley approach her, Jack, Sayid, Michael, Locke, and Sawyer. 

"Um yea, on the beach reading some book." Hurley said to Kate. "He seemed kinda down, you know, when was the last time you talked to him?"

"We saw him yesterday." Sawyer said shrugging not seeing the big deal. "He's big enough to take care of himself."

"Sawyer, he's 6." Kate said hands on her hips looking at her boyfriend.

"So? When I was 6..."

"Yes lets all hear about Sawyer's past maybe then we can figure out why he's such a jackass." Michael said dryly.

"What exactly are you guys doing?"

"Well, we are trying to find a better way to get water to the beach." Jack said running a hand through his hair.

"How's that going?" Hurley asked.

"Bad. But we've had worse."

"Yeah ok, but Kate, Sawyer, I'd check on your son before tonight. He might do something, you know, rash."

"Since when do you start using words like rash?" Sawyer said crossing his arms

"Since, like, I hung around Charlie, man. He's British."

"Oh really?" Sawyer asked rasing an eyebrow.

Ocean came over then to the group and looked around. "Kate? Sawyer? Have you seen Theo? He was suppose to come over for a fishing lesson with me and dad, but he never came."

Kate looked at the little girl a minute then to Sawyer. "Maybe we should go look for him."

"Freckles, he's 6, he's fine probably in that spot reading." Sawyer said smirking.

"Dude, you and your son, have, like, the same expressions. It's creepy, man." Hurley said staring at Sawyer.

Kate laughed as Sawyer's smirk dropped.

"And he'll be devilishly good looking, and maybe have his mother's brains, but you know, mine are better." Sawyer said his smirk returning as Kate hit his arm lightly.

"No, he'll have my conning ability to get things."

"Yeah, right, I have a better conning ability then you."

"Yeah—"

"We love to hear you two argue about whose more of a convict but maybe Hurley and Ocean are right, maybe we should go find Theo, it'll be dark in a few hours, and we want tonight to have no trouble." Jack said getting up.

"Hurley where have you seen him last?" Locke asked as everyone followed Hurley to where he saw Theo.

"Dude, he was right here." Hurley said pointing to where the book was.

"Well he ain't here now." Sawyer said an odd note in his voice. Jack looked at Ocean who stood beside him.

"Ocean, maybe you should go back. We don't want your parents to worry about you."

Ocean looked at Jack for a minute and crossed her arms.

"I'm 6 ok, and I know more then any of you why Theo went off like this! He's always telling me he feels lonely when everyone else is doing something! Kate and Sawyer are neglectful, he says. He even attacked me for having better parents then him! He said my parents were going to get devornced just because they worried about me too much. Theo's parents are always off doing stuff, so he's the one whose parents will get devornced. Not mine!" Ocean said glaring at the adults then took off across the beach to her hut.

"What the hell?" Sawyer said looking after the little 6 year old. "Do you really think he tells people that?" Sawyer asked looking at Kate.

Kate sighed and looked like she was about to cry. "Am I a bad parent? I always imagined myself as a good parent."

"What about me? Am_ I_ a bad parent?" Sawyer asked looking at the crowd around them.

Locke scratched his head, choosing not to say anything, while Michael looked at the sand, Sayid covered his mouth to hide the smirk growing there, Hurley looked off into the ocean, and Jack looked into the jungle.

Everyone chose not to look at the two parents.

"Well, you kinda let your kid run off into the jungle. Alone." Hurley said shrugging apologetically.

"And the last time I saw you all together for dinner was, like 3 weeks ago." Locke said.

"And you guys never eat together, we always try to eat as a family." Sayid said.

"You don't seem to spend anytime with him." Michael said. "And believe me, man, I know about not spending enough time with your kid."

"You usually ignore him too." Jack said putting his 2 cents in.

"And—"

"Enough! We get it we're bad parents."

"Not bad. Exactly, just...busy?" Sayid said shrugging.

"No, Charlie and Claire have 2 kids to take care of they aren't that bad." Michael said.

"Yeah, and Ocean always has a lesson with Jin." Locke said nodding.

"Ok! We get it!" Kate yelled walking into the jungle. "But if this was the real world—"

"You both would be in jail." Jack said looking down to cover a smile.

"Well—"

"Help! Help me!" That's when they heard it and Sawyer and Kate ran as fast as they could towards the little 6 year old voice.

* * *

"Theo!" Kate yelled as she ran behind Sawyer. 

"Theo!" Sawyer yelled running as fast as he could through the jungle to get to his son.

"Theo!" They yelled in unison until the pair stopped coming to a clearing not knowing which way to go.

"Help me!" Theo yelled running away from the monster that ran after him. "Mom! Dad!" he yelled running.

"Theo!" Sawyer yelled running towards the voice until he collided with the little boy.

"Dad?" Theo asked surprised getting up off the ground.

"Run!" Kate yelled as Sawyer got up, picked up Theo and through him over his shoulder. The three ran through the jungle as fast as they could until they finally got to the edge of the jungle.

"Is it still behind us?" Sawyer asked his son.

"No, it's gone...for now." Theo said as Sawyer put him down back on the ground.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Going off in the jungle! Alone no less!" Sawyer yelled bending down to look Theo in the eyes. Kate squat right beside him staring at their son.

"I, I, was mad." Theo said looking down at the ground. Kate sighed and pulled her son into a hug.

"I'm just glad your ok." she whispered.

"Yeah." Sawyer said scratching his head awkwardly then hugged his son when Kate finally let go.

"I'm fine." Theo said crossing his arms. "I can take care of myself." Theo said looking at the ground.

"Yeah, so far you've done a stand up job." Sawyer said sarcastically standing up and looking down at his son with a raised eyebrow.

Theo scuffed as he kicked the ground absently.

"Sawyer, not helping." Kate said glaring at him then looking at her son. "Baby, we love you very much, so never _ever _do that again." Kate said looking into her son's blue eyes. "The next time you have a problem with me or your dad, come to us, don't run out into the jungle." Kate said touching her son's cheek. "Ok?"

"Ok." Theo said nodding.

"For the record we aren't getting divorced." Sawyer adding smirking.

"Who said you were?" Theo asked looking at his parents innocently.

"Come on, lets get back before the party starts." Kate said taking her son's hand.

Theo nodded holding his mothers hand and following his parents out of the jungle and into the setting sun on the beach.

"Theo?" Sawyer asked looking down at the little boy as they walked towards their hut.

"Yeah?"

"Are we bad parents?"

Theo paused for a minute thinking about his answer even if he already knew it. "Well, there's time to get better." Theo said nodding encouragingly.

"Yeah, we could, you know, teach you something." Sawyer said shrugging not knowing how else to bond with his son.

"Like what?" Theo asked curiously.

"Well kinda what Jin teaches Ocean."

"Fishing? You can fish, dad?" Theo asked surprised.

Kate laughed. "No! He can't even track boar. What could we teach you?"

"To read!" Sawyer said happily.

"I can read." Theo said smirking.

"You know, Hurley is right, you _do _look like each other." Kate said laughing looking at them.

"Well, father like son." Sawyer said looking at Kate then down at Theo who looked up at him with the same expression.

"Well what would you like to learn?" Kate asked.

"I dunno, to...steal maybe? Charlie says dad is a really good stealer and mom you were a convict! But I don't know what you did cause Claire hit Charlie to tell him to shut up." Theo said looking up at his mother.

Kate laughed sarcastically as Sawyer really laughed.

"Ok, I'll teach you how to steal."

"You will not! He's our son he will _not_ become a convict!" Kate said crossing her arms.

"Well, what do you propose we teach him? How to escape marshals?"

Kate opened her mouth to retort something when Jack came over to them.

"I see you found him, how are you feeling, Theo?"

"Fine."

"And that scratch on the top of your head, is fine too?" Jack said eyeing the scrap on his head.

Theo nodded smiling at the doctor. "My parents are gonna teach me something." Theo said smiling.

Jack laughed looking at Kate and Sawyer.

"And what exactly are they going to teach you?"

"Well, doc, we are going to teach him how to steal."

"We will not!" Kate said glaring at the southern man.

Jack continued to laugh at the two slowly walking away.

"We will too, if he ever gets off this island he needs to know something in the real world and stealing, handling money, and making deals are knowledgeable. Think about it!"

"No, Sawyer! He's not going to be like us."

"What do you mean like you?" Theo asked looking at his parents curiously.

"She means...nothing, champ. Lets discuss this later, now lets just go celebrate."

"But—"

"Come on I'll even give you a taste of vodka." Sawyer said lifting the 6 year old over his shoulder as Kate ran after him.

"Sawyer! Sawyer ! Come back here! Don't give him any alcohol. Sawyer!" Kate yelled running after father and son.

(A/n: hope u liked it! nothing really to say down here but... I might make another Lost fic soon, besides for my Charlie/Claire on of course hint hint yeah.)


End file.
